The Manchester Party
by SashaElizabeth
Summary: Cora is tired of going to parties where she faces constant criticism from her English counterparts. An event in Manchester soon changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

The Manchester Party

AN: The characters do not belong to me. Thank you to my wonderful beta, Granthamfan! xx

**Chapter One**

"Another party?" Cora rubbed her temples. "Who is the host this time, Robert?"

She did not mean to sound cross, but meeting all of Robert's former admirers was growing thin. Every night, it seemed, was a new challenge of scrutiny by all of the women who could have become Viscountess Downton, but had been passed over for the one they referred to as The American Girl.

Robert took the invitation and read it over. "Good old Peter," he said. "Lord Peter; he was a school chum from Eton. Now he's married to Lady Harriet, and they're installed in one of the greatest country homes near Manchester."

"It's not that I dislike meeting your friends, Robert," Cora said. "I just am tired of all the talk. Surely you've heard it. About you marrying an American and no one thinking I'm up for the task. It's like meeting your mother in a thousand different forms. No one wants to be my friend... They just want to criticize."

To her horror, he was anything but sympathetic. "Are you certain you're not being overly sensitive, Cora? After all, you Americans are more excitable, and maybe you are taking this the wrong way."

He stood up, gave her a peck on the cheek and left the room before she could respond.

Cora felt her heart sink. Was there no one here who could sympathize with her plight of being in a new marriage and a new country without any new friends to speak of? Violet certainly never let up with her own special brand of criticism. Her disapproval of Robert's choice in wives was heard throughout the halls of Downton Abbey every day.

"I suppose I'll have to find something to wear," Cora sighed, walking to her dressing room. It wasn't as if not sharing a bedroom with her husband wasn't bad enough. Robert might as well have written it in flashing letters across the walls that he had married for money, not love.

She rang for her lady's maid, a shy young girl barely older than Cora herself named Miss Harrison, and waited at the vanity.

"Yes, milady?" Harrison came inside without knocking, unintentionally making Cora jump.

Cora stood up and turned in Harrison's direction. "There has been another invitation to another ball in Manchester this Friday. I need to choose something to wear. We'll be staying until Sunday so I'll need clothing for those days, too." Cora stopped short. She longed to tell Harrison that she'd had quite enough of parties, but the strict code of conduct here between staff and employer prevented her from taking the young maid into her confidence. It was a pity, Cora thought, for Harrison had a pleasing personality. If they had met back in Cincinnati, on a level social status, they would have definitely been friends.

Harrison worked quickly, unpacking some of Cora's newest Worth creations from the last time Mrs. Levinson had taken Cora to the Paris fashion house just before her wedding. She held up a bright sapphire gown that matched Cora's eyes. "How about this one, Milady?"

Cora felt herself cheer up a little for the first time since the invitation had arrived. In the whirl of parties and judgment, she had nearly forgotten about the sapphire gown as well as the diamonds that coordinated with it. Wearing the gown made her more confident and self-assured; it would be perfect for the Manchester party.

"That is perfect, Harrison! Please do pack it."

Throughout the morning, they brought Cora's travel ensemble together, thoroughly preparing her for that portion of the party.

As Robert was making his perfunctory visit to her dressing room that night, Cora was still unhappy about his dismissal of her feelings. The way he characterized her every discomfort as trivial unhappy American whining especially grated on her nerves. She was silent and averted her eyes from his gaze as he stood up and put his robe on, ready to leave for his dressing room.

"What is the matter, Cora? You've hardly said a word all night! At dinner you were positively sulky. Mama even noticed it."

Cora tried not to let her aggravation show any further than it already had. Of course Violet had noticed. She picked up on everything supposedly amiss with Cora.

"It's nothing of any importance to you," she said.

Robert frowned. "Is that party in Manchester still bothering you? Don't be silly, dear. You'll have a great time."

If your idea of a good time is being scrutinized by your husband's former admirers who feel they should have become Viscountess Downton, she thought.

"It's nothing," she declared once again.

Robert seemed all too happy to leave the conversation as well as the room. As the door latch closed, Cora knew she was in for a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: the characters do not belong to me. Thank you to Granthamfan, the best beta ever! xx

**Chapter Two**

The following Friday, Robert and Cora had arrived in Manchester. She had worn a grim expression during the entire train ride, dreading every minute as the party neared. Cora was thankful that Violet was not present to chastise her for her attitude. Robert had tried to strike up conversation on the journey, but his efforts fell flat. Until he would acknowledge her feelings as reasonable, Cora had little to say.

Once they disembarked from the train, they climbed inside a waiting carriage. When the door was closed, Robert turned to Cora with a look of disgust on his face.

"Come on, Cora. It's not as if you're going to be executed at sunrise. It's just a party, not a risk to life and limb."

"Why don't you understand, Robert? It's not easy hearing about every deficiency I have in comparison with the women you used to dance with at every ball."

"I'm sorry, Cora. Attending these events is simply part of your new life here. I can't control what the women are saying. Ignore it."

"Easy for you to say," Cora retorted. "How would you feel if I brought you to Newport and introduced you to all my former beaus?"

"I'd not mind whatever they said," he answered.

"What if they said horrible things about you, told you that I should have married them instead because they are from the same country and culture that I am?"

"Maybe they'd be right," Robert mused as the carriage pulled to a stop in front of Lord Peter and Lady Harriet's mansion.

Cora felt as if she'd been slapped in the face. She turned her head away from Robert and began to shake. What had he just said? She rushed to the front door as quickly as she could, Robert trailing behind her. The butler let them in, which gave Cora the opportunity to make her escape to the guest room where Lady Harriet had arranged for her as soon as possible. When Robert tried to follow her, she slammed the door in his face.

Having exhausted herself by keeping up a front so long, Cora nearly collapsed onto the bed in tears.

"What did he mean about maybe I should have married someone from my own country and culture?" She sobbed, trying to quiet herself to no avail. "Is he telling me this would have been a preferable arrangement? Heaven forbid he not have my money! That's all it ever was!"

A knock on the door broke into her thoughts. It was Harrison. As upset as Robert's comment had made her Cora had nearly forgotten that Harrison had come along, even though it was their habit.

"Come in, Harrison." Cora didn't even try to hide her tears. "I'm sorry you have to see me in such a state."

"That's all right, milady. I am concerned about what is troubling you."

Forget propriety, Cora thought. "It's Robert. He said a terrible thing to me in the carriage. I don't even want to be here. I wish I could just go home."

"I'm sorry, milady. I wish I could help." Harrison's voice was soothing and comforting, making Cora regret the times she'd not told her ladies' maid her troubles in the past. She could become the only ally Cora had.

Cora sniffled all the while Harrison was getting her ready.

Harrison looked at her with helplessness. "I just wish there was something I could do to make you feel better, milady."

"Oh, Harrison, you already are!" Cora cried more. "Do you know that I have had no one with whom I could actually talk since I married Robert? I had friends - actual friends - in Cincinnati who would listen to me and I would listen to them. I've not been this open with anyone since I left America."

Cora told Harrison all about the former admirers or Robert and how they talked her down. Although she gave no opinion or answer, Harrison listened with true sympathy. It relieved Cora enough that she stopped crying and even felt a little better once she was in her beautiful sapphire dress with the matching jewelry and perfect hairstyle.

"Thank you," Cora said, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I think I can face them now."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: the characters do not belong to me. Thank you again my I my wonderful beta, Granthamfan! xx

**Chapter Three**

When Cora had to meet Robert in order to enter the party together, she remained in stony silence. He regarded her cooly, as if he didn't want to break the silence first.

Cora chose to concentrate on the party and merely trying to enjoy herself as much as she could. She wordlessly took Robert's arm, and walked in as they were announced with her head held high. The light played off the facets of her diamond necklace and earrings, and she thought she saw a few envious glances from some of the ladies. "Are you ever going to speak to me tonight, Cora?" Robert's voice had an air of exasperation, having given into his wife's silent treatment.

"Not until you are willing to admit that it would be difficult to be in my position."

"It's only difficult because you let it be," Robert answered, pasting a smile on his face as they passed a familiar couple or two. "You're married to me, and they're not."

"Only because of a business arrangement. It can't be more than that if you think perhaps I should have married someone in my own country."

Robert sighed. "You're completely misinterpreting what I said, Cora. I merely suggested that because you seem so unhappy lately."

Cora turned to face him and spoke in hushed tones. "I'm unhappy because you don't see how I'm being treated. Even at home, I have no one to talk to; no one to confide in."

Robert shook his head as though he thought that was all nonsense. "You can talk to Rosamund. Or my mother."

"Your mother? Surely you jest, Robert. The woman can't wait to say rude things about me."

The music had started, so Cora ignored Robert as a distinguished looking gentleman asked her to dance.

"Yes, I would love to!" Cora disappeared into the crowd of dancers, a sapphire swirl as she gave Robert a cross glance.

Robert sighed but soon had his own dance partners with whom to occupy himself. One of them was a Lady Margaret, a former admirer who had been drinking a liberal amount of champagne that evening.

"Ah, Robert," she said as they started to sway around the room. "We are alone at last! Don't tell me you weren't hoping for that, too."

"Certainly, Margaret," Robert responded with few words as if he wasn't sure what to say. Thankfully the music took over and they didn't really have to talk. At the end of the dance, Margaret clung to Robert for dear life and insisted on having the next dance as well. He reluctantly gave in and they were in motion again.

Cora had a rather full dance card herself. But as she danced, she noticed women gathering in the corner, looking at her with malicious expressions. Occasionally they laughed a nasty sort of laugh that showed cruelty through their eyes. It was not because something was truly worth laughing over, they were definitely laughing AT someone. Judging by the way they were staring at Cora and making comments behind their fans and gloved hands when she came near, they were definitely laughing at her.

After a few dances, Cora went out to the balcony to spend some time in the night air. She was thankful that no one else was on the balcony, as she was not especially feeling like talking to more people at the moment. The gardens below were beautiful, so Cora descended the stone staircase and sat on a bench by a particularly tall tree. She sighed. If only the hours would go by a little faster! Those horrid women inside were making her feel as badly as any others, and it had not escaped her attention that Robert seemed to be dancing with one particular woman all night. A definite admirer, she thought with a sinking feeling.

After about thirty minutes, Cora knew she should really go back inside, even though it was the last thing that she wanted to do. She climbed the stairs with feet that were beginning to hurt, given the night of dancing and her new shoes. The ballroom was as much in full swing as it had been when she had left, and soon another man was asking for a dance.

He was a better dancer than most and Cora was about to allow herself to enjoy a fraction of the evening when she caught sight of Robert, still dancing with the same woman. She was hanging all over him, laughing as though he were the funniest man she had ever met. Cora groaned as she craned her neck to watch them acting like fools. But what came next was a complete shock. The woman leaned up to Robert as soon as the music had stopped and began to kiss him. What was worse, he allowed it. Not only that, but he let it go on for several seconds.

Tears began to pour from Cora's eyes. She excused herself to her dance partner, picked up her sapphire skirts and started to run across the ballroom, accidentally bumping into Robert as she fled.

Robert looked at Margaret with disgust. "What is wrong with you? Can't you see you've upset my wife?"

Margaret scoffed. "Your wife! You mean that silly American girl? I'd have made a much better match for you than she ever could!"

"I will not have you speak of Cora in that manner! What you and I had is long over." No wonder Cora didn't want to come to another party. He took off after her, but by then, Cora was too far ahead of him.

"Cora! Wait! I'm so very sorry about all of this!" He continued to pursue her as he saw her dart out the front door.

Cora kept running, barely hearing Robert's voice behind her. All she thought of was getting out of that house, boarding a carriage and never seeing those awful people again. Tears blurred her vision as she ran out in the lane, gravel crunching under her feet. The pounding of the stones was hardly noticeable as she could make out a carriage approaching the drive. She waved madly as it neared, but in the night nothing was visible. It only took a second to fall beneath the wheels as she struck the side and her world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: the characters do not belong to me. I so appreciate my lovely beta, Granthamfan! Here in this chapter we go a little AU because a character we've bever officially met onscreen show up...

**Chapter Four**

Robert could feel a scream burst from his throat as he watched the horror unfolding in front of him. It was as if he was running in slow motion, doomed to forever move but never reach his Cora. The carriage had stopped and the driver was bending over her limp form. One of the wheels had landed atop her right leg, which was twisted at an odd angle. Her eyes were closed and a stream of blood trickled down her face from her forehead.

"Cora!" He finally reached her side, dropped down to his knees and took her hand in his own. He felt for a pulse, and after a few breathless seconds, was relieved to find one, albeit faint. "We have to get her to a doctor now! Where is the nearest doctor?"

The carriage driver pointed toward the heart of town. "About four blocks that way. I'll take you now. The carriage isn't too damaged to travel."

Robert cradled Cora in his arms, careful of her leg as he got her inside the carriage. "Cora, my darling, please be all right," he tearfully pleaded. "I'm so sorry. I didn't understand, but now I do. Please, my dear."

He kissed her on the forehead after gently wiping away the blood with his handkerchief, crying and pleading all the way.

Robert didn't catch the doctor's name as the carriage stopped and he was able to hand Cora off to him. As soon as the doctor had taken her inside he stood there in the wake of it all, stunned as his wife's blood stained his white shirt.

A nurse directed him to a chair and nearly had to force him to sit down in his daze. Once he was alone, Robert held his head in his hands and wept. She had to be all right. It was then that Robert realized the depth of his love for Cora. She had truly become his entire world.

Hours later, the doctor appeared. "It was a very close call, but your wife will be fine. She has a concussion and a broken leg that was rather hard to set, but we were able to complete the procedure successfully. You can see her anytime, she's just coming out of the chloroform now. She'll have to stay here a few days before she'll be ready to travel home."

Robert rose to his feet. "Thank you, doctor... I'm afraid I didn't get your name earlier, with everything happening so fast."

The doctor smiled, his bright blue eyes cringing at the corners. "Doctor Crawley. Reginald Crawley."

The surprise of the shared last name lightly registered in Robert's mind, but his Cora was waiting. He could think of other things later.

She was lying in a bed, her right leg encased in a cast. There was a bandage on her forehead and her eyes were still closed. But once she heard Robert's voice, her head turned toward him.

"Robert? Is that you?" Her voice was groggy with the aftermath of the chloroform.

"Yes, my darling, it's me!" He rushed over to her bed and sat beside her.

"Where am I, Robert?" She tried to open her eyes but only managed to squint for a few seconds in the artificial light. "What has happened?"

"You're in the hospital, my love. There was an accident, but you're going to be fine. Thank heavens. I love you so much, Cora. Don't you ever scare me like that again." He pressed her hand to his lips, kissing each finger before gently placing it down by her side. "Rest now, my dearest. You are the only woman I can ever love, never forget that, Cora."

She murmured something as she started to fall asleep again.

Dr. Crawley put a supportive hand on Robert's back. "She really will be fine."

"I don't want to leave her, Doctor. Is there a cot I can sleep on tonight?"

The doctor smiled. "Of course. I understand. If it were my Isobel, I would want to stay with her, too."

A moment after the doctor had left, Cora began to stir. A low moan started in her throat but stopped before it could become words.

Robert sat bolt upright and gently took her hand.

"Cora, dear, you're safe. I'm right here."

She tossed and turned for a moment before settling down again. "Robert? Is that you?"

"It's all right. It's me and I'm staying with you all night."

She smiled In her half-sleep. "You love me just like I love you," she said.

Robert nodded, tears coming to his eyes. "Yes, Cora, I do, for much longer than I've even known. Now sleep, my angel."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, causing her to relax completely and drift back into peaceful sleep.

A week later, Cora was well enough to travel back to Downton. Between Robert and Harrison, she was constantly looked after during her recovery. Robert never forgot about the doctor who shared his last name, but did not know the full extent of their connection until many years later. His kindness toward Matthew was in part due to what his father had done for Cora.

As the years went on, Cora would always think back to that trying time with a warm heart as she recalled the way in which Robert's affection for her deepened into a real love. He no longer brushed her feelings aside about her treatment at the hands of others and even began to defend her when his mother made her snide remarks. Even if no one could understand, they shared a love that bound them together for life.

The End


End file.
